


Wheeljack's Past *-BASICALLY A WHEELJACK PAST AU, BEWARE!-*

by TransformerTale



Series: Wheeljack [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wheeljack-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformerTale/pseuds/TransformerTale
Summary: *-I suck at summaries still so here goes.-*This one is basically one of my fanon ideas of Wheeljacks' past.*-So well uhm totally fanon it's Wheeljack-centric and uhm spoilers bad stuff happens to Wheeljack like a lot. There will be a series of just Wheeljack stuff and drabbles so feel free to tell me what I should do next! All of them, expect maybe a few, wont actually be connected. If they are it will be in that actual work and won't be a 'oneshot'.-*





	1. Info On Well Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeljack-jade  
> Prowl-karkat  
> Jazz-john  
> Nosecone/OC(1)-tavros  
> Skybolt/OC(2)-rose  
> Ramjump/OC(3)-terezi  
> Ramhorn/OC(4)-equius  
> Astrocracker/OC(5)-dirk

Okay so this chapter is just to answer what will probably be coming:

1\. Is this canon?

The answer is, no. Whether you believe it or not people have been known to ask those types of questions even if it is in the title of something.

2\. What is this even for and/or about? 

The answer is, I wanted to have some fun with Wheeljack :P so here's cringe. And angst. And my type of humor. I just don't see that many stuff that have the same idea of 'fun' as me. So, here I am.

3\. WHY?!?!?

Answer;

Because. Because I can. And because I can, I will. Don't question the power!!!!

Like in the 'summary' feel free to give me criticism and prompts and ideas, and definitely feedback! All ya have to do is leave a comment on the  _ **LATEST**_ chapter and it will be done... At... Some point... In time...  ~~I'mnotfastokay?~~ So yeah, have fun reading myself stuff whenever I actually get around to it... ~~I'mslowalright?~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

~~~~Anyhow, since it's summer I have a lot more time to write so I plan on _ **trying**_ to write something every week so, uh, prompts and ideas please!!!  ** ~~ _mustincludewheeljack:P_~~** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Also if you have anymore questions then comment on this chapter and only this chapter for questions. Unless if it's a question 'bout a prompt:p I will answer all questions unless if they could spoil everything.


	2. Intro to Original Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Monday!

Skybolt;

Carrier of Wheeljack. First Lieutenant of Vos, a Seeker build no doubt. Femme.

 

Nosecone;

Sire of Wheeljack. Chief Enforcer, a Groundlocked vehicle no doubt. Mech.

 

Ramjump;

Miner OC only appears in 1 or 2 of the Chapters. Femme.

 

Ramhorn;

Minor OC only appears in 1 or 2 of the Chapters. Mech.

 

Astrocracker;

Minor OC only appears in 1 or 2 of the Chapters. Mech.


	3. A Beginning To Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehhehe I'm First! :P Anyway bet you weren't expecting for this to be what I meant by Monday!!!! Anyhow, onto the real summary!
> 
> It's Wheeljack time! 
> 
> Yup that's it. That's all you get for a summary, this one is really short btw. But it's only to get things started off.
> 
> It's literally is 12:18 A.M. when I upload this. So... Uhm... Enjoy!

Here they were, waiting to deliver. They were enthusiastic to say the least, they had been just amazed when they had been told that they were carrying. Soon they would be the carrier and sire of either a mech or femme. Skybolt, herself, was hoping for a Seeker. If they were lucky enough, then they were going to go to Vos, where she had been raised, of course they wouldn't know until, much, much, later what the alt-mode would be. It would even take awhile for the plating to form. But they were happy, and were about to deliver.

Nosecone, on the other servo. Was hoping for a mech, ground based, and enforcer build, much like himself. That of course would be great.

The docter called them in, and so the process started, by the end of it she had the spark of the new mech in her hands, and they brought in a protoform so they could place in the spark. Afterwards, they went back home and set everything up. It would take a bit of time for the optics to open on average but they were expecting them to open much sooner. 

* * *

 

A Quartex later is when the optics opened. Far before any plating at all formed. Usually, the entire build up would have been almost finished by time the optics opened. And for them to open sooner, well, usually, it would mean great thing would come from the sparkling. So they celebrated it, they knew great things would come now after all. So why wouldn't they? Quite honestly they were happy. That's all they could say, they were happy and things were good. 

 

While they waited for the plating to form, they had to feed him pure energon, completely unprocessed and pure in every way. After all, they wanted to beat everyone else at being great at it their first time. But of course, they still had their occupations to worry about. Skybolt was the First Lieutenant of Vos. And Nosecone, he was the Cheif Enforcer for all of Cybertron. So they both had big responsibilities to do on top of taking care of a sparkling, but they managed… somehow.


End file.
